


It's My Job

by Im_writing_out_of_time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Periods, this is basically just a couple thousand words of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_writing_out_of_time/pseuds/Im_writing_out_of_time
Summary: You wake up to stained sheets and pajamas- thanks Satan's waterfall- but luckily, your husband Lin is the sweetest man in the world and takes care of you while you deal with a shedding uterine lining.Basically, periods suck, but they suck a little less if you have a Lin.





	It's My Job

You were laying on the bed cramping when the bedroom door opened. Your husband of six years rushed into the room, barely looking up until he saw you still in bed. 

"Morning, (Y/N). You feeling okay?" His hair fell against his shoulders, slightly wavy from where his hair band had been the night before. Stubble adorned his cheeks, and the ever-present bags under his eyes were a light purple. He stripped off the t-shirt he wore to bed and tossed it in the hamper before crawling over the bed to you. 

"Yeah, just having some major cramps. I'll be okay," you said before wincing slightly. "I should get out of bed anyway." 

You went to sit up but he gently pressed you against the bed. "Stay here for a minute, I'll be right back." He pecked your lips before disappearing into the bathroom. You sat in the bed as you heard him bustle around the bathroom, starting the water in the bath. The cupboard doors began opening and closing and before you knew it, he was next to the bed, a couple of pills in one hand, a small cup of water in the other. "I got you some Midol. Here." He disappeared back in the bathroom and the room became quiet. 

"Lin?" you questioned. 

His head popped out of the bathroom. "Just give me one more minute, princesa." He disappeared back in the bathroom and you couldn't help but laugh at him. "Alright," he said, still behind the door. He appeared in front of you, holding his hands out. "Come, my beautiful (Y/N). I drew you a warm bubble bath." He grabbed your hands and pulled you to a stand. You loved the feeling of his calloused hands surrounding yours. It brought you a comfort you couldn't describe. 

He pulled you to a stand and the blankets fell off your legs, revealing a bloody stain on the light colored sheets. You blushed and looked at the floor, knowing your pajamas looked the same way. He dropped one of your hands and lifted your chin to look at him. "I'm sorry Lin," you whispered. "I'll clean that up. Just give me a minute."

He brushed his lips against yours. "Nonsense, princesa. Come, get in that tub and soak yourself. I'll start the laundry." He led you to the tub and pulled your pajama top off over your head, rolling it into a ball in his hands. He stood there, waiting for you to take off your pajama bottoms when your cheeks flushed red. 

"Can you turn around for a second?" He turned around and you stripped off your pants and underwear, wrapping the soiled pad in toilet paper, tossing it in the garbage. You blushed as you handed him your clothes. "You can turn around now," you murmured, your voice barely higher than a whisper. 

Lin turned to you and shuffled your clothes under one arm, grabbing your hand and helping you into the tub. "You sit here and enjoy yourself and I'll go start the laundry and be right back." He disappeared into the bedroom and you could hear him stripping the sheets off the bed. How much more disgusting could you get? 

You sank beneath the bubbles, your head bobbing just above the water line. Lin had chosen your tub when you two had renovated the bathroom and you were more than happy with his choice. Your entire body fit under the water from toes to shoulders and it was as amazing as you hoped it would be. You were almost enjoying yourself, had it not been for the ache in your abdomen. You couldn't believe you had made a mess like that, and in your bed nonetheless. That feeling of embarrassment engulfed you and you were ashamed that your husband was cleaning up your mess. 

Just as you though about him, his head poked around the corner. "Where's the fabric cleaner?"

Your eyes dropped to the bubbles that stuck to your skin. "Under the sink." 

He walked in the bathroom and began rooting under the sink until he pulled out the bottle. He set it on the counter and stepped to you, sitting on the side of the bed. "You don't have to be embarrassed, mi princesa. It's not like you meant for it to happen, and I don't mind cleaning up after you once in a while. Goodness knows you clean up after me enough." He smiled before pressing his lips to your forehead. "I love you princesa. You never have to feel embarrassed around me, especially about something as natural as this." 

He stood and grabbed the bottle from the counter, disappearing into the bedroom. You smiled at his kind words. He said there was no need to be embarrassed, but you knew the embarrassment wouldn't leave. The bedroom became quiet and you frowned. Where did he go? 

Five minutes later, he was knocking around things in your room and you couldn't help but smile at his clumsy awkwardness. He walked in and set a skateboard across the tub in front of you before hopping back out again. Seconds later, he sauntered in with a tray of French toast and orange juice. "My queen," he said, bowing and playing the tray on the skateboard. 

"Thank you Lin," you smiled. "Come. Climb in with me."

"No, (Y/N), it's your bath. Scoot forward." You did as you were told and he wet your hair, massaging your scalp. He grabbed the shampoo and continued working with your hair, bringing the shampoo to a lather. "Lean your head back, baby." He grabbed the shower head and washed the shampoo into the already-soapy water. "How's the food?" 

You threw your hear back to give him a closed-mouth smiled, your cheeks full of French toast. "It's good," you said, swallowing. "Maybe you should cook more often."  
He smiled at you before grabbing the conditioner and worked it into your hair. "But then it wouldn't be as special." 

You smiled and leaned back as his hands left your hair. You grabbed a handful of bubbles and placed them on his face, shaping them into a bushy beard. "It's a cute look," you giggled. 

He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. "You think so? I could make it work." He leaned in close to you and wiped his cheek against yours. You squealed as the bubbles clumped onto your face, leaving his cheek clear. He grabbed more suds from his face and poked your nose, leaving the bubbles in his wake. You laughed and scrunched up your nose and he took the empty tray and the skateboard off the tub and pushed it all into the bedroom. "Come on (Y/N), let's get you rinsed off. How are you feeling? The cramps any better?" 

"A little," you said, pulling the drain plug and standing up. Lin placed the shower head back in its bracket and turned on the water so you can rinse your hair. 

He runs out of the room, sliding in his socks across the bathroom floor. "I'll be back!" He cried. "Stay right there!" You laughed at the padding of his feet running down the hallway, the slamming of a door, and the padding of his feet back into the bathroom. A towel was in his hands and another slung over his shoulders. "This one-" he said, tossing one on the counter. "-is for your hair. And this one-" he held out the one in his hands. "Is for your body. I put it in the dryer for a little bit so it's nice and warm for you." 

You smiled and turned off the water, stepping into the towel he held out for you. His arms wrapped the towel around you and you welcomed the closeness. "How did I get so lucky to have you? To have someone who treats me as good as you?" 

"I don't know. I am pretty perfect," he smirked, making you laugh. 

You bounced up on your toes and kissed him. "You are perfect." 

Lin leaned down and kissed you, his lips molding perfectly with yours before he stepped back. "Get dressed, and get a clean pad and everything on, and meet me in the living room. We're going to have a movie day." He stepped out of the room and closed the bedroom door behind him. Pulling on a pair of underwear, you grabbed a pad from the bathroom cupboard. You snagged a pair of his sweatpants from college from the closet and pulled them on, digging through the dresser for a t-shirt. You swiped one of Lin's t-shirts and walked down the hall, pulling it over your head as your chest hit his. 

"Hi," you breathed, your cheeks red. 

"Hi," he smiled back. "Stealing my clothes again, I see." You looked down at the shirt that draped down to your thighs and the sweatpants that were pooled beneath your feet, dwarfing you. "You look good." He kissed you, his hands on your waist and began to sway back and forth. He began to hum the song that was your first dance at your wedding. "Te amo, mi princesa."

"I love you so much Lin. I don't know what I did to deserve you." You danced the two of you over to the couch and you plopped down, pulling him down beside you. "So what are we watching?" 

"Ladies choice," he said, looking through the DVDs. 

"It's been a while since we watched Titanic," you said. "I'm in the mood for sappy." 

He grabbed the DVD and pushed it in the player, grabbing the remote and sitting on the couch beside you. He leaned over the side and grabbed a heating pad and a bowl of your favorite chocolates. Turning on the heating pad, he placed it on your abdomen and held his hand there. 

"Better?" 

You leaned in, kissing him. "Much better babe, thank you." You pulled your feel up on the couch and leaned your head on his chest, inhaling the scent that was just- Lin. It was comforting and reminded you of all the good times- times like these. 

"I got chocolate too," he mumbled, pressing his lips to the side of your head. "I'd hate for it to go to waste." 

You laughed and grabbed some chocolates, unwrapping them and popping it in your mouth. "You always know how to make me feel better, Lin. I don't deserve someone as perfect as you."

"It's my job, mi princesa. And you deserve every bit of me, every bit of this treatment. I love you."

"I love you too, Lin. You're the light of my life." You buried your head in his chest and settled in to watch the movie. "I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr
> 
> @im-writing-out-of-time


End file.
